Akodo Godaigo
Akodo Godaigo was the former lover of Matsu Hitomi, and was tasked with the capture of Hitomi after she killed the Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Turan. Birth Godaigo was born in 410. Way of the Lion sidebar, p. 78 Godaigo and Hitomi Akodo Godaigo and Matsu Hitomi were serving Akodo Hatsu, a provincial daimyo endebted to Mirumoto Turan. To resolve this debt Hatsu sent troops, including Godaigo and Hitomi, to help him against Turan's enemies in the Dragon-Crab War. In her passion, Hitomi swore to follow every order from Turan. Time of the Void, pp. 19-20 The Final Sword Crab sue for Peace A Crab army led by Hiruma Tatsuya crossed Beiden Pass in 441, engaging the combined enemy forces. Matsu Masaru, Hitomi's brother and Lion commnder, died in the fight. The command was taken by Hitomi who defeated Tatsuya. The Crab withdrew and returned back through the pass, but they were chased and eventually Tatsuya was forced to sue for peace. Hitomi returned triumphant. Imperial Histories, p. 74 Dragon turn on Lion Turan was an unscrupulous samurai, and turned on his former Lion allies. He tasked Hitomi with capturing a fortress under the command of Godaigo. Hitomi refused, disgracing the Lion by breaking her vow to Turan. Time of the Void, pp. 19-20 Hitomi killed Turan and fled, going into hiding. Godaigo was tasked with her capture. Uragiri's betrayal Akodo Godaigo's corrupted lieutenant, Kitsu Uragiri, convinced him that Hitomi was a criminal and a traitor and that they should use any method to track her down, including maho The Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 26-27 and the cursed Kenshin's Helm, which he passed to Godaigo. Uragiri used his maho to find Hitomi and cursed her, causing her fatal illness at City of Remebrance. When Godaigo realized what Uragiri had done, it was too late. The city had mostly been destroyed by a maho plague and Godaigo was himself tainted. Hitomi's curse Before dying, Matsu Hitomi cursed Godaigo. Before Godaigo vanished, he gave the Kenshin's Helm to the Miya. Time of the Void, p. 120 Castle of the Faithful Bride Knowing that the taint would eventually overcome him, Godaigo converted his holdings, and started the construction of the Castle of the Faithful Bride, as a monument to Hitomi. The construction started exactly one year after her death, and Godaigo oversaw the consruction long enough to be assured that it would be completed properly, before he disappeared. The Neverending Hunt Godaigo became a ronin rather than live with his disgrace, and set out to find and kill Uragiri. Godaigo then disappeared into the Shadowlands at one point, but Kitsu Sodan Senzo confirmed later that even though his spirit had been tainted, it had not been lost. For centuries, Godaigo and Uragiri pursued each other, seeking the other's demise. Godaigo's curse and taint prevented him from dying, living in a state beyond death. 12th Century Traitor's Grove In 1127 Godaigo moved to the Traitor's Grove, in the desolated Scorpion lands. There he alongside a group of samurai defeated a spawn of Uragirimono. The samurai were following the trail of Miya Yumi, who for her own reasons, was seeking the Kenshin's Helm. The Helm was in the possession of one of Uragirimono's greater spawn, hidden within the Phoenix lands. Time of the Void, pp. 27-28 Toturi's Army There were those who said he was condemned to walk the earth forever, denied honor, denied rest, denied even death. He was a symbol of all betrayers, and remembered only for his crime against Hitomi, not the victories of his life. Clan War: Toturi's Army and Yoritomo's Alliance, p. 28 Sometime during the 12th century Godaigo sought out Toturi and joined his army seeking atonement. Akodo Godaigo (Forbidden Knowledge) War Against Shadow Godaigo was beside Emperor Toturi I during the War Against Shadow, and he followed Empress Toturi Kaede after his death in 1133. Between the Cracks (Steel Throne Bonus Chapter) Godaigo's Final Fate His final fate was unknown, although some claimed he finally achieved true death during the time of the War of Spirits. Imperial Histories, p. 95 Godaigo was a symbol of all of betrayers, a dark stain on the honor of the Lion, and only remembered for his crime against Hitomi. See also * Akodo Godaigo/Meta * Akodo Godaigo/CW Meta External Links * Akodo Godaigo (Forbidden Knowledge) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Ronin Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Toturi's Army